Paperwork
by MasochisticKitten
Summary: All of this work was stressing him out! He needed some serious chill time. What could entertain him though? "Maybe someone is online…" He mumbled as he spun to his laptop./ After talking online, Arthur finds himself at Alfred's late in the night to help persuade him to work. Bad summary...but it's a cute & fluffy one-shot!


**.::!Author's Note!::.**

**I have no clue if the lines worked when I switched from their talking online to what they were doing outside the conversation. If it didn't work, I'm sorry. If it did, well. Yay. If you couldn't tell, what's bolded is their messages to each other. And please don't hate on the screen names I chose for them. I've never been good with that kind of thing XD Anyway, this is a super late request for 'The Great Prussia'! I hope it turned out well :]**

Stacks of paperwork surrounded Alfred. There were two separate stacks. One was completed work while the other was uncompleted. The second seemed to have more paper than the first. Alfred groaned, slamming his head onto his desk. All of this work was stressing him out! He needed some serious chill time. What could entertain him though?

"Maybe someone is online…" He mumbled as he spun to his laptop. He woke it up to log in. Scanning the names he saw, one in particular caught his eye. With a large smile, he clicked the name and began writing a message.

**TheRealCaptainAmerica: Yo! What's up? :D**

England jumped slightly when the message window popped up in front of him. He silently read the message from Alfred. He sighed at his use of 'yo' instead of a friendly 'hello' or 'how are you?'.

"Honestly, Alfred…couldn't you try to be proper every once in a while?" He mumbled to himself. Nevertheless, he smiled as he typed up a reply.

**BritishGentleman: Hello to you, too, Alfred. I'm currently doing a bit of research. Just to appease you I'll ask "what's up"? **

**TheRealCaptainAmerica: oooh, whatcha lookin up Iggy? And I was just doing a bit of paperwork. I got bored though and figured you could fix it :D**

**BritishGentleman: That's none of your business. If you're doing paperwork, you shouldn't be lollygagging online. **

**TheRealCaptainAmerica: your no fun… *pout* :[**

**BritishGentleman: You're*. I don't aim for fun, Alfred. Why are you still up anyway? Its midnight there, isn't it?**

**TheRealCaptainAmerica: paperwork! And yeah it is. Why are YOU still up, Mr. I-don't-aim-for-fun? **

**BritishGentleman: It's five in the morning here, git. I tend to wake early, remember? When did you start working? If you tell me noon, so help me…**

**TheRealCaptainAmerica: It wasn't noon! It was more like two or three… ^_^"**

**BritishGentleman: ….You aren't even beside me…and yet I'm getting a headache. **

**TheRealCaptainAmerica: I wish I was beside you. **

Arthur leaned back in his chair at the statement he had just read. He glanced around his room as though someone was there with him and might see what his little American had just sent him. He shook his head some, re-reading what was sent. As his cheeks warmed he chewed the inside of his cheek. He typed in a shaky reply.

**BritishGentleman: What do you mean, git?**

**TheRealCaptainAmerica: I wish I was sitting beside you. I get kinda lonely over here…**

**BritishGentleman: Truth be told, I get lonely at times, too. Since you revolted I've been very lonely, actually. Almost always at night.**

Alfred leaned back in his rolly-chair. His head tilted to the side as he smiled a little. Mentioning the war brought sorrow to his heart, but knowing that Arthur misses him brought along happiness.

**TheRealCaptainAmerica: Same here. I don't regret revolting. I do regret hurting you the way I did though. I'm sorry about that :'[**

**BritishGentleman: If we're going to talk about this, wouldn't it be better to call? Talking about it online seems a little impersonal. **

**TheRealCaptainAmerica: If I knew where my phone was then yeah. But I don't. So no. :/**

**BritishGentleman: Git. Let it be known I'm smiling and joking when I say that.**

**TheRealCaptainAmerica: Ass. Let it be known I'm smiling and joking when I say that. ;]**

**BritishGentleman: Go do your work. You've wasted thirty minutes talking with me. **

**TheRealCaptainAmerica: I don't wanna go. I'd rather talk to you then do that lame work any day! :]**

**BritishGentleman: Than*. Would you be willing to work if I promise to visit?**

**TheRealCaptainAmerica: Hell yeah! :D but only if you come over now.**

**BritishGentleman: What?! I can't just up and go like that!**

**TheRealCaptainAmerica: Please, Iggy? I would totally work if you were here**

**BritishGentleman: Alright, fine. I'll be there soon.**

_**(BritishGentleman has logged off.)**_

Alfred smiled to himself. He shut his computer down, ran to the living room, and waited on his sofa. He watched the door until he heard three soft knocks. He leaped over the back of the couch, sliding to a stop in front of the door. He yanked the door open with a grin. Arthur looked up with a smile.

"Artie!" Alfred threw his arms around the personification of England. Arthur returned the hug before shuffling inside.

"Now, Alfred, are you willing to work?" Arthur removed his overcoat, laying it across the back of the couch. Alfred peered down at him, a soft smile playing on his lips. Arthur felt his cheeks warming again as he avoided Alfred's gaze.

"What are you looking at me like that for, you git?"

"You just look really cute right now."

"C-cute?"

"Yeah. Cute." Alfred brushed Arthur's bangs away from his forehead, plating a soft kiss on it. "Come on. I have work to do."

Arthur cleared his throat, nodding. Alfred took his hand, leading him to the dimly lit office. Alfred placed himself in his rolly-chair while Arthur leaned against his desk. The American glanced up. His brows furrowed as he looked toward Arthur.

"What is it?" The Englishman arched an eyebrow.

"You don't have to stand."

"Where else is there to sit?"

Alfred turned to him and pat his thighs. Arthur's face flushed in embarrassment. He began sputtering excuses out for him to remain standing. Alfred rolled his eyes before grasping Arthur's hand and yanked him into his lap. Arthur immediately stopped talking. He hung his head, giving in and making himself comfortable. Alfred's arms wrapped around him so he could do his work.

An hour passed before Alfred had finished his work. He let out a loud yawn as he nuzzled into Arthur's shoulder. The Brit smiled, his arm wrapping around the younger and ran his fingers through his sandy blonde hair.

"You need to rest. It's far too late to still be up." He murmured.

"Yeah. I guess you're right." Alfred yawned once more before standing up, Arthur securely resting in his arms. He quickly shuffled to his room. He dropped Arthur onto the bed with a smile. The elder let out a rare laugh as he wavered.

"What kind of bed is this?" He giggled out.

"Waterbed." Alfred smiled at Arthur's giggles. He stripped down to just his t-shirt and Batman boxers. He carefully joined his friend on his rare waterbed. He sat and watched as Arthur played with it. He poked at it, bounced, and shook his bottom about in a very un-gentleman like manner as he messed with it.

"I enjoy this. I've heard of them, but I've never sat on one before." Arthur mumbled with a smile.

"What about slept?"

"Slept? Certainly not. It must feel rather interesting, though."

"Then sleep in here with me. You can tell people what it's like, then."

Arthur stopped his bouncing and prodding to look at Alfred. "…What are you suggesting?"

"Nothing bad. I just want to sleep with you. Is that so wrong?" Alfred avoided eye contact as he blushed. Arthur's shoulders slumped. He felt slightly guilty to think that Alfred was wanting something more all of a sudden. He removed his tie, as well as his trousers and shoes. He unbuttoned the first few buttons of his pure white dress shirt as not to choke him in his sleep.

"Come now. Lie down." He motioned for Alfred to lie down on the bed. Alfred smiled, doing just that. He grasped Arthur and yanked him down once more. He wrapped his arms around the Brit, nuzzling his nose into the other's golden locks. He reached over, turning his light out. The two remained silent in the darkness for a few minutes, only until Alfred broke it with a whisper.

"Hey, Artie?"

"Yes, Alfred?"

"…I love you."

Arthur lifted his head, looking through darkness into Alfred's eyes. He propped himself up on his elbow. Slowly, gently, he leaned down to place his lips on Alfred's. Alfred pressed their lips together more firmly. He found himself running his fingers through Arthur's hair, fisting it gently. Arthur hummed in delight, kneeling over Alfred. Arthur suddenly pulled away, his breaths coming out in pants.

"I love you, too. Now, get some rest. Goodnight." He let himself fall back down to Alfred's chest. He placed his arm around Alfred's middle while one of his legs wrapped around one of Alfred's.

"G'night, Artie." Alfred smiled, kissed the top of his love's head, and drifted into a well needed sleep.


End file.
